Albus Severus Potter and the Dark Remnant
by DarthCaedusthefirst
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is going to hogwars for his first year, together with Rose Weasley but things are from strange to stranger (English not my first language so there could be grammar mistakes in it, sorry for that)


Albus was watching through the window of the Hogwarts express, just ten minutes before they had left the station and finally after eleven years of waiting he was going to go to Hogwarts. The only disappointing thing right now was his brother.

"Could you stop poking me!" Albus said while his brother showed him a bright smile

"uh NO" James sirius Potter said and six eyes were glaring at him but he just started to laugh more

"There is no way we can make him stop" Albus said rolling his eyes and nodded towards Rose "What are you reading?"

Rose looked up from her book and glared at both James and Albus "A book about former headmaster Snape" she then pointed to Albus "Your namesake"

A long silence followed in the compartment filled by Potters and Weasleys and when James wanted to start poking his brother again It was Rose who finally put her book away and gave Albus a glare "What was that surprise your father was talking about"

James and Albus looked at each other and then to Fred and then back to each other "He told me to open this letter as soon as the train left" Albus said as he handed the letter to the oldest person in the compartment; his brother James.

While James was opening the letter, a girl opened the door of the compartment "Every other compartment is full, can I sit here?" she was a young girl most likely to be a first year with light red hair and brown eyes in one of her hands she held an owl cage with a beautiful white owl. While Fred and Rose both moved a little and James was still trying to open the letter It was Albus who couldn't keep his eyes from the girl. "Albus, Hello your there?" Rose asked him and he looked at her and blushed a little which made Rose giggle and turned her attention to the new girl.

"Hello my name is Rose Weasley, Nice to meet you" she then pointed to Albus and James "They are James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter" Albus nodded to the girl and pushed James who looked up and smiled "And then there is Fred Weasley the second" Fred said waving to the new girl.

For some kind of reason the girl only starred towards Albus who still was starring at her "M...y name is Ashley Clarkson, first wizard in my family" everyone except James nodded but for some reason he finally opened the letter and took it out

"Dear James and Albus,

The ministry of magic and the headmaster of Hogwarts asked me to teach Defense against the dark arts for the N.E.W.T. classes. And after a long discussion with Lily I approved upon this proposal and that means I will be on Hogwarts this year. Only thing your mother and sister asked for were the rights to visit me in Hogsmeade every weekend and I approved.

Lots of Love

Daddy"

Albus and Rose were smiling while Ashley had big eyes "That is nice" she finally said after some time but James and Fred looked at her.

"THAT IS NOT GOOD" they said together and stood up "We will inform every family member about this" and within a few seconds they had left the compartment and split up to inform both family and mischief friends about the news, leaving Albus, Rose and Ashley in the compartment.

"So Rose when will we arrive?" Rose said while feeding her owl "Her name is Vladi, named after a good friend of mine" Albus nodded in response and showed his own pet.

"This is Armando, named after a former headmaster of Hogwarts" he quickly watched Rose who was nodding

"He is right, and I think we should put our robes on, we're going to be there in a few minutes" and stood up and left the compartment followed by Ashley who turned to Albus and waved before following Rose.

Albus raised his eyebrow and shook his head looking out of the window and before he knew it the train arrived at a small station and he stood up leaving the compartment walking right into James and Fred who pushed him outside

"Follow the one that shouts FIRST YEARS" James said with a smile and put his hand through his brothers hair who immediately tried to get it back in shape but Fred did exact the same as James and laughed "See you at the sorting ceremony Albus" and the two took off leaving Albus waiting for Rose and Ashley but then caught the attention of a boy with blond hair "Scorpius" He said hissing but then felt a hand on his shoulder

"Are you coming Albus" It was Rose and Ashley and he nodded following the girls to Hagrid and a younger looking male who smiled "It seems the young Potter has finally found us Hagrid"

"Everyone I'm Hagrid, the gamekeeper and this is Zeus" the big old male said pointing to the younger male next to him "Every boat has a limit of 4 students, I will take notes of your behavior" Zeus said with a serious voice and pointed at Albus "You and those two girls will go in this boat together with this boy" It was Scorpius Malfoy who was lead into the same boat as Albus and the girls leaving Albus slightly unamused but he saw Rose was not liking this either and Ashley once again didn't know what was going on.

While Hagrid and Zeus were leading other students into the remaining boats, A silence was broken in Albus his boat by Scorpius "You want some Chocolate frogs?" Albus gave Rose a glare when she accepted and did the same to Ashley but gave in after a few minutes by taking the last chocolate frog from Scorpius his hand.

"Thank you" he said with a little smile "By the way where did you get this?" The blond boy looked in Albus his eyes and rolled his own eyes

"From the candy shop thing in the train, I suppose you missed it" the boy said again this time with a small glare on his face and sat down next to Rose and handed her over another frog he got out of his pocket "Here miss Weasley take it as a gift" and with a grin on his face he waved to some other students in the boat directly next to there's and then turned to Albus "Watch it Potter, I'm not my father but If you don't want to be normal we will continue to behave like our fathers if that's what you want" For Albus this sounded rough but Rose and Ashley nodded the last one even replied "You are not your fathers, you are their sons and you could try to be friendly towards each other. I may be muggle born but I know how a fight like this could end" she turned to face the water and for the rest of the journey the passengers of the boat remained silent.

"Firs'years firs'years" Hagrid shouted while waving them to come towards him, "Take the stairs up please, and wait till everyone arrives" Zeus instructed the first group that included Albus. The group

included a young boy with a light skin and light brown hair and a brown and black eye

"I was born with this" and he pointed at his eyes and offered Albus a hand in which the young wizard approved and shook his hand "The Name is Apollo Phoenix, My father named me after his grandpa" he said with a big smile on his face

"Albus Severus Potter" the young wizard replied and saw that Apollo was left speechless and rubbed his eyes "Was is it?" Albus asked with a smile "I'm just Albus"

The boy nodded and grinned "Your father defeated Lord You know who" which made Albus even laugh more and then pointed to Rose "That is Rose Weasley, daughter of Hermione and Ron" again the boy rubbed his eye "I hope to be in the same house as you" and then turned to point to a girl with short brown hair and glasses "That is Nike Swann, named after some muggle god or something"

both wizards laughed and saw how Ashley and Rose joined them and talked about Albus and Rose their parents and then about how Ashley found out she could perform magic. Their talk was so serious that It was Scorpius who silenced them "Albus, Ashley, Rose and other boy quiet, this professor wants to say something" and turned back to the professor who nodded.

"Welcome first years, My name is Ishbel Ruane and I will be your potions master for the next seven years" she shared a look with every first before continuing "In a few minutes you will be sorted, into four houses" she stopped talking to glare at a boy who was imitating the professor and then turned her attention back to the group "Like I said you will be sorted into four houses, Gryffindor the house of the brave, Ravenclaw the house of the smart, Hufflepuff house of the loyal or Slytherin house of the cunning and the house I myself was part off" the witch said with a smile on her face. She turned and walked to the doors of the great hall and turned around one time "When I call your name you step forward and take a seat on the chair, the sorting hat will sort you and after that you will sit down at the chairing table" and with a flick of her wand she opened the doors of the great hall.

Albus followed the middle aged witch with a lot of black hair but If you watched her for a longer time you could see the Grey hairs coming through, she wore a long green dress and also had a tiara in her hair "_Is she thinking she is q queen or something"_ Albus thought and then heard someone shout and knew immediately who it was, his brother was shouting his name and pointed to an empty spot on the staff table next to Hagrid and Neville.

The doors of the great hall went open again and this time the entire room gasped for air. Harry Potter came walking in with a laugh on his face "It seems headmaster, I'm still in time for the sorting ceremony" he shared a glimpse with both his children before he sat down and watched the headmaster as he stood up "Yes Professor Potter, Professor Ruane let the sorting ceremony begin" and sat down again. Rose was shaking and took Albus his hand and smiled "We will survive this" she whispered as the first student was sorted in Hufflepuff.

"Clarkson, Ashley Clarkson" Professor Ruane said out loud watching the girl that stepped forward and sat down on the chair and smiled a little when the hat was placed on her head.

"I sense something in you" the hat said

"_What do you sense?" _Ashley thought worried but the hat already replied "Nothing to worry about girl, RAVENCLAW IT IS" the hat shouted and the Ravenclaw table exploded in cheering and Ashley was welcomed by a prefect and sat down watching the next student being placed into Gryffindor.

Scorpius turn was made quicker than anyone expected the instant the hat touched the boys head it shouted for Slytherin, The Slytherin table laughed and cheered as the new student took place next to the others. From the Ravenclaw table it seemed as Ashley was observating Scorpius for some kind of reason

As the group became smaller and smaller, Albus and Rose were still standing next to each other and Albus eyes became bigger when it was Apollo his turn. He saw the boy with the two different eye colour sit down and immediately when the hat touched Apollo head it shouted "GRYFFINDOR" James was seen grinning with this but became serious once his brother was called forward. When the name Potter fell the great hall fell silent, every table, every teacher was looking serious to the chair with the young boy in it even Harry was looking serious.

"_NO Slytherin please" _Albus thought

"That is a pity boy, you would have fit in that house perfectly. But I see your afraid that when you will not be sorted into Gryffindor everyone will hate you, but you're brave like a true Gryffindor."

The hat and Albus discussed longer and longer "So we agree Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are out" the hat said and Albus nodded and winked towards Rose "So much like your father, just like your brother. Harry Potter is giving me a hard job on you" which left the great hall in a laughter.

"Now boy now they are laughing, which of the two will it be?" It was real, the hat was giving the choice to Albus who answered it shortly "Bring me home"

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted which made the gryffindor table explode with students dancing on the table and others started singing "BRING POTTER HERE POTTER HERE, BRING HIM HOME" one of them was his brother James and Albus walked over sitting down next to his brother and opposite Apollo who laughed. His father stood up to clap and sat down when the next student was called. While the sorting continued every Weasley came to congratulate Albus, Victoire, Molly and Fred and offcourse his brother James.

The Swann girl Apollo talked about was also sorted within the same house as Albus and Apollo and they watched the group of 4 that were still waiting to be sorted, three of them were Weasleys and one of them was a Zabini.

"Weasley, Lucy Weasley" the witch said and Lucy with her light red hair sat down on the chair and again the hat shouted Gryffindor, the same happened to Roxanne Weasley the girl who was a female version of George, only with brown hair like her mother sat down next to Apollo and shook his hand .

Finally It was time for Rose to be sorted and when she sat down she said whispered something to which the hat replied "Your brave by telling me this, You're not the first that will fall out of line young one" the hat was comforting Rose and made a sound that sounded like a little laugh "RAVEMCLAW" the great hall fell into a silence again that was broken with thunderous applause from the Ravenclaw table, It was the second weasley that was not sorted into the house of Gryffindor.

The Zabini boy was sorted into the same house as Scorpius. And while everyone was ready to start the feast an old bald male with pince-nez glasses stood up and walked to the speakers stature and with a quavery voice he started talking.

"dearest students,

I wish the first years a good time here at Hogwarts, But I need to tell them that the village of Hogsmeade is forbidden for them just like the forest. Third years with approval of a parent or guardian are allowed to visit Hogsmeade" he turned around and with a hand he pointed to Harry Potter "Professor Potter will be our teacher Defence against the dark Arts for the N.E.W.T. classes" he then turned around and pointed to a short sized male with short light brown hair that looked quite young "Professor Von Black will teach you Transfiguration this year, professor Sprout will retire at the end of this year so I want this to be a fantastic year for her" he winked towards Albus who already took a bite of his food "LET THE FEAST BEGIN"

two hours later It was the same professor who again started to speak "professor Ruane alerted me that I forgot to tell you my name, the name is Rodolphus Tofty headmaster of Hogwarts. On Friday and Saturday I'll help students with their Homework with professor Tofty, If you care to join please send me an owl" the professor turned to his staff and grinned "I wish the staff" and then turned back to the students "and the students of Hogwars a fantastic new school year. Prefects lead the first years to your common room let this be a fantastic new schoolyear in which you learn great things" the doors of the great hall went open again and Gryffindor was the first house to leave the great hall and for the last time that evening Albus and James saw their father as he was talking to Professor Longbottom.

Lead by 6th year prefect Victoire Weasley the Gryffindor first years made it to the portrait of the Fat lady on the seventh floor and Victoire turned to the group "The password to get into the common room for this year is Patronus" she then turned to James as he was trying to hex her and rolled her eyes "James get into your dormitory right now, I will have a word with professor Longbottom about this" and with a smile she went into the common room followed by the others only Albus and Fred stayed to laugh and imitate James while he was being grumpy.


End file.
